


let the superior have his fun

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Edgeplay, Male Solo, Masturbation, Messy, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Short, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: Xemnas needs to have his own fun sometimes - even if it's during and after an organisation meeting.





	let the superior have his fun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://twitter.com/twilightsthorn/status/1148333633582829570

“This meeting is adjourned.” 

Xemnas watched in silence as the other members of the organisation left the meeting room one by one, vanishing from their seats as he struggled not to squirm in his own. One of his hands remained in his pocket, thumb idly rubbing against the remote’s controls. He crossed a leg over the other, keeping his face expressionless with ease. 

He bit back a moan as he took the remote out, his finger slipping against it and turning the vibrator buried deep within his ass up higher. He took a deep breath as he leaned his head back, resting it against his seat as he uncrossed his legs and spread them apart. The air felt thick and he could feel his entire body heating up as he stared up at the ceiling, his gaze unfocused. 

His cock was straining against the tightness of his pants and his hand shook slightly as he unzipped his cloak all the way, letting it fall open to the sides as he ground the palm of his hand between his legs. He groaned and gasped sharply as he bucked his hips up, letting go of the remote with his other hand to unzip himself and free his cock from its confines. 

He managed to pull his pants down to his knees, already sweating before he wrapped a gloved hand around his cock and moaned. The vibrations were too much yet not enough at the same time, keeping him just on the edge throughout the entire meeting. His other hand gripped the base of the toy and he growled as he slowly pulled it out before pushing back in just as slowly. 

Xemnas’ hand around his cock tightened, his eyes rolling back as he pushed the toy in as far as he could until the tip of it was vibrating just on the edge of his prostate. He was breathing heavily, mind hazy as all he could concentrate on was the pleasure running through his entire being. He was almost embarrassingly close, the familiar tension in his core tightening as moaned. 

“Mm, fuck, yes.” 

The leather of his glove felt even better as he slowly and steadily stroked his cock, letting himself savour the feeling of it. His other hand pulled the toy almost all the way out the second he felt himself about to cum, making him bite down hard on his lip and growl again. He could hold out for a little longer, he knew he could. 

He opened his eyes, not realising he had even squeezed them shut, and looked down at himself. Precum was leaking from the tip of his cock and he swiped his thumb over it, rubbing against his slit as a moan rumbled through his chest. He smiled lazily as he kept stroking, adjusting his pressure as his leather covered fingers ran over every inch and vein of his entire length. 

The toy was still buzzing between his fingers, the tip of it still inside him as he held it there before slamming it back into himself and he couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped him as he pressed insistently against his prostate. He heaved as he stroked himself faster, the hand that had been on the toy reaching around to softly hold and rub at his balls as he groaned repeatedly. 

The sound of the vibrations rang in his ears and he was unaware of the noises he was making as he brought himself closer to the edge again. He was being loud, moaning and growling as the pleasure consumed him and burned through his body. 

He groaned, low and deep, as he came. White streaks painted his hands and legs, splattering across the black fabric of his clothing as he continued to stroke his cock, his hips thrusting up into his grip as he covered himself with his own load. 

“Yesss.” He growled to himself, sighing as he relaxed limp in his chair, hand still wrapped around the base of his cock. In a few minutes he’d get up and return to his room for more, his body still buzzing for it, unsatisfied and still needy. But for now he would let himself rest. 


End file.
